I Will Love You, Forever
by MousE0910
Summary: Probably qualifies as PWP. A series of loosely connected stories. Each chapter deals with one yuri pairing from One Piece. Contains lemon. Nami/Nojiko; Nami/Kaya; Nami/Vivi; Nami/Robin; More to come!
1. I Will Love You, Forever

**_A/N: _**_The first chapter in this series concentrates on Nami/Nojiko pairing. Each chapter is stand-alone and it's not necessary to read them in order. Please review, as any feedback is more than welcome and incredibly helpful. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Will Love You, Forever<span>**

From the very first moment, Nojiko knew what was happening. It was always the same, whenever Nami returned. She knew this would happen. Like it always had. It didn't surprise her. It didn't surprise Nojiko to hear terrible noises coming from her house. It didn't surprise her to see Nami in her house, furiously trashing everything around her. Everything was always the same. Nojiko quickly ducked and only barely avoided a plate flying in her direction. It smashed into the wall behind her and shattered into tiny pieces. Yes, everything was just as always. Nojiko calmly made her way to Nami and caught her wrist just when she was about to throw another plate. Nojiko lowered her voice into a soft whisper. "Don't you think you broke enough things already, Nami?" Her voice was gentle but firm. For Nami, it was the final trigger. She lowered her arm and the plate slipped from her grasp. Just before it hit the floor, Nami collapsed on her knees. The plate touched the ground and shattered into many fragments, joining countless fragments already scattered on the floor. And then, almost like a response to the shattered plate, Nami cried. She cried with all her might, cried out all pent up frustration, she cried and cried. For the whole time, Nojiko stood silently next to her. After countless minutes passed, Nami finally stopped crying and turned to Nojiko. "I'm sorry sis. Looks like I broke your things again." She mustered a weak smile in apology but it was truly a pitiful sight. Nojiko lowered herself next to Nami and smiled in a reassuring way. "Don't worry about that old stuff. I wanted to get rid of it anyway." It was obviously a lie but few broken plates and cups couldn't even begin to compare to Nami's suffering. Nojiko knew it well.

Nami sat at the table, sipping tea from the cup in her hands. After Nami calmed down, Nojiko picked up two cups that weren't destroyed and made a tea with some tea bags she had in her cupboard. Nami could only stare down in embarrassment as she slowly drank her tea. She was angry at herself. After a long time, she returns to her beloved village and the first thing she does is break things in her own sister's house. And Nojiko acts like nothing happened, serving her tea. Nami felt like her insides are tied into knots. She couldn't help it. The house always reminds her of the one thing she can never have. Nami stared intently into the floor, like she was trying to make a hole there. With a trembling voice, she asked: "Hey, sis. If… If you had someone you love… and you knew you could never be with that person, no matter what… would you be able to keep on living?" Nami's vision started to blur but she held her tears. Without moving a muscle, she awaited Nojiko's answer. Because she was looking at the floor the whole time, she didn't see that Nojiko raised herself from her chair and now stood by Nami's side. It surprised her to suddenly hear Nojiko's voice so close to her. "Of course I would. I still have you, don't I?" Nojiko's words pierced Nami's heart like a hot knife. It hurt, it hurt so much. Nami was only barely able to hold her tears. However, Nojiko continued the assault on her heart. "Nami, tell me who is it. Tell me that person's name. We might be able to do something together. Come on, tell me." Nojiko spoke calmly and slowly. Nami only wiggled her head weakly in response. However, that wasn't nearly enough for Nojiko to let up. She continued, not knowing how much she's hurting Nami with her questions. "Come on, Nami. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, you know. I'm here for you. Who is it. Someone you met on your travels?" Nami wiggles her head again and sobs. It hurts. Her chest hurts. Nojiko doesn't stop. "Is it somebody from your companions? Somebody from this village? Or is it possibly someone from Arlong's—" Nojiko couldn't finish the sentence. Nami couldn't hold it anymore. The pain in her heart is too great. She rose from her chair and turned to Nojiko. Before her sister could react, Nami locked her lips with Nojiko's in a kiss. It was short but passionate. It was a lover's kiss. Nami quickly pulled out from stunned Nojiko and ran for the door. However, before she could reach the exit, something stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nojiko holding her wrist. Nami pulled and wriggled her arm but Nojiko didn't budge an inch. Her hair cast an eerie shadow on her face. "Are you serious? Did you really mean it?" Nojiko's voice is harsh and cold. Nami tried to escape once again but Nojiko's grip didn't weaken. "Let go—" "DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Nojiko suddenly shouted with a forcefulness that greatly startled Nami. Tears started pouring from Nami's eyes. "Of course I meant it! Of course I was serious! I… I…" Nami couldn't finish the sentence. She could only look in amazement at Nojiko. Nami expected her to be angry, maybe sad but she didn't expect this. Nojiko was crying with a large smile on her face. Before Nami could figure out what was happening, Nojiko pulled on Nami's arm and she stumbled right into Nojiko's embrace. "Nami! You don't know how long have I dreamed of this!" Nojiko cries uncontrollably just like Nami did but her tears are one of happiness. "Nami, I always, always thought only about you. I wanted to tell you so many times but I always feared you would hate me for it. I—" Nami placed a finger on Nojiko's lips. No further words are necessary. A smile spread on Nami's face. She embraced Nojiko tightly and pulled her into a kiss. Her tongue invaded Nojiko's mouth and tasted her saliva. It didn't take long for Nojiko to counter-attack. Their tongues twisted in incredible dance as they desperately hungered for each other. After many minutes passed, their lips parted, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting them. Nami smiles at Nojiko who returns her smile with a wide grin. A huge shadow has been lifted from both of their hearts.

Sometime later on, Luffy managed the incredible: He beat Arlong and his crew. The whole village celebrated long into the night. A huge feast was prepared and of course, the straw-hat crew were all present. Except for one member. "Hey, old guy! Where's Nami?" Luffy called to the mayor of the village. His somewhat rude manner didn't bother the mayor at all and he replied with a smile. "I thought she was with you." Luffy frowned at the mayor's response but quickly broke into a smile. "Oh well, her loss. And now: FOOD!" Luffy shouted and stretched his hand to grab a piece of chicken lying on Usopp's plate.

In the meantime, Nami and Nojiko were lying on the floor of their old hideout they made in the trunk of a huge tree when they were kids. Their hands were joined as they lied there, quietly staring into each others eyes. Nami was the first to break the silence. "It's finally over, isn't it, sis?" Nojiko nodded her head. "Yes, it's finally over. And with that…" She rolled over Nami and stopped her face only few inches from Nami's. "Don't mind if I do." Nojiko whispered and kissed Nami passionately. Nami felt Nojiko's tongue in her mouth. However, that was not all. Nojiko placed her hand firmly on Nami's breast and started massaging it. The sudden sensation startled Nami and she wanted to scream in surprise but Nojiko's mouth prevented her from doing so. Without letting up, Nojiko slipped her hand in Nami's shirt and bra, groping her naked flesh. Nami gasped and sighed in pleasure. She didn't know she could feel such feelings. Nojiko lifted her mouth from Nami, breaking their kiss and grinned mischievously. She grabbed the hem of Nami's shirt and took it off Nami in one smooth move. "Wait, what are you… Ah!" Nami gasped as Nojiko licked the area of her breasts. Nojiko slipped one hand in Nami's bra and pinched her nipple slightly. Nami squealed in ecstasy and arched her back. Nojiko used this to quickly undo Nami's bra and throw it away. She quickly lowered her head and licked around Nami's areola while using one hand to massage her other breast. Nami could do nothing more than breathe in quick, irregular gasps. Nojiko started sucking on Nami's nipple and pinched the other one with her hand. Nojiko continued to stimulate Nami when she suddenly screamed in surprise and raised her head from Nami's breast. Nojiko looked at Nami who was grinning widely. "That's not fair sis. I want you to feel good too." Nami slipped her hand in Nojiko's pants and rubbed her panties. Before too long, Nojiko's panties were completely soaked. In a quick move, Nami topple Nojiko down. She scuttled on the floor to Nojiko and stripped both her pants and panties. "Now it's my turn." Nami placed her head in between Nojiko's legs and used her fingers to rub Nojiko's slit. Gasps and moans escaped Nojiko's throat. "You're really sensitive down here, aren't you?" Nami grabbed and pinched the little protrusion. Nojiko's breath became accelerated. Unable to endure the pleasure, Nojiko stripped her shirt and bra and started stroking her breasts. Nami sped up her fingers and started licking Nojiko's crevice. Nojiko squealed and squirmed, her face red with excitement. She felt climax coming but before she could finish, Nami stopped. Nojiko looked confusedly on her sister but Nami only smiled devilishly. Nami spread Nojiko's leg and inserted her own legs in between. Their little slits glistened with their love juices as they touched each other. "Let's come together." Nami proclaimed to Nojiko cheerfully. Nojiko nodded her head and started to move her body in unison with Nami. Soon, they both moaned and gasped in pleasure. Their breath became shallow and quick. "Nami, I'm going to come!" Nojiko shouted, her voice barely audible from her moaning. "M-Me too!"  
>"Nami!"<br>"Nojiko!"  
>At the same time, they screamed and their bodies shook violently as the wave of ecstasy and pleasure spread through their bodies. For many minutes, their minds were numb from the pleasure. When the waves finally stopped, they collapsed, totally spent. They still gasped quickly, too tired to move. They looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Nami's smile wavered. "Nojiko, I have to tell you something. I… I was in bed with another woman." Nami's tears became watery and she feared Nojiko's response. However, Nojiko only laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter. I know. I know you couldn't help it. I know about your condition. I eavesdropped on your checkup with the doctor. Sorry, I'm a bad girl." Nojiko stick out her tongue in a playful way while winking. Nami looked at Nojiko with gaping mouth. This wasn't the answer she was expecting. "But… But…" Nojiko placed her finger on Nami's lips, silencing her. "I love you, Nami. I have always loved you and always will. Nothing can change that." Nojiko brought her lips to Nami's joining them in a tender kiss. Nami stared into the ceiling, dazed by Nojiko's proclamation. That's right. Nojiko loves her and she loves Nojiko. Nothing can change that fact. Nojiko raised her head from Nami's lips and smiled at Nami. And then, she said one sentence that made Nami the happiest being in the whole world. "I will love you, forever."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So, that's it for the first chapter. The second chapter will deal with Nami/Kaya pairing and also reveal what exactly is Nami's condition. Please don't forget to review. It takes only a few minutes for you but for me, it is invaluable feedback._


	2. I Will Long For You, Forever

_**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Inferno 54 who had to wait an ungodly amount of time for this one chapter. I apologize to him for that and I hope he will be (along with everybody else) able to enjoy it. The next chapter will deal with Nami/Vivi pairing. Please review after reading._

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Will Long For You, Forever<span>**

It happened sometime after Luffy defeated captain Kuro. The Straw Hat pirates were resting at Kaya's house, healing their wounds from their difficult battle. It was night and everybody in the house was sleeping soundly. Everybody, except for one single person: a girl with short orange hair. The girl sneaked through the house silently and carefully. She prayed to gods not to bump into anyone as she made her way towards her target. Once or twice, she thought she heard footsteps but it turned out to be simple rattling of the leaves or howling of the wind. Her imagination was playing tricks on her because of her immense nervousness. It was not surprising. The deed she was going to do was one that disgusted her greatly but she had no choice. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to. Finally, after several minutes that seemed like hours, the only female member of Luffy's crew reached her destination. She slowly put her hand on the knob and opened the door before her. Fortunately for her, the door were well-oiled and didn't make any audible sound. Nami slipped into the room and softly closed the doors. She rested her hand on the knob for a while as she checked her surroundings. Once she made sure that everything's calm, she proceeded to Kaya, lying in the bed. She reached into her pocket and picked up a rope and a blindfold. Nami looked at the sleeping beauty's face and closed her eyes in a quiet sigh. She knew it was wrong but there was no other option left for her. It has been too long already since the last time. The navigator resolved herself and opened her eyes. In the next second, both the rope and blindfold slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. Kaya was no longer sleeping. She was sitting on the bed, looking directly into Nami's eyes. And then, after several seconds of silence, she whispered: "Nami, what are you doing?"

I'm doomed! That was the only thought going through Nami's head as she frantically tried to think up an excuse. However, Kaya was not going to back down. She glared fiercely at Nami and continued in quiet but firm tone: "Did you want to abduct me? Did somebody pay you to do so?"  
>Kaya's gaze was piercing and burning Nami down to her heart. She finally managed to force out a response out of her mouth: "N-No, I didn't want to abduct you. I… I…"<br>Nami bit her lip hard and trembled as she tried to find the right words. Kaya waited patiently for Nami's explanation but that only made it harder for the orange-haired girl to express her intentions. The girl's mind explored all possible courses of action but no matter how hard she thought about it, her line of thought always returned to one point. She decided. She will just tell Kaya the truth and hope for her understanding. Nami took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. She met Kaya's eyes without fear and spoke: "All right. I'll tell you the whole truth. I'll tell you everything and then you can judge me."  
>Kaya nodded her head slightly and Nami continued: "To tell the truth, I wanted to rape you."<br>The pale girl's eyes went wide and she blinked in surprise. It was the most unexpected response she could imagine. A myriad of questions swarmed the lady's head but before she could voice any of them, Nami spoke again: "I know that my act is inexcusable and there's nothing I can do to undo my actions. I know it but please, understand that I had no choice. It happened many years ago, when I was a little girl. I assaulted another girl of around my age. And by assaulted, I mean I tried to…" Nami lowered her voice into a silent whisper. "…rape her. We both went to the local doctor and the doctor found out that I was sick."  
>Kaya shook her head slowly in disbelief but didn't say anything and patiently waited for the other girl to resume her story.<br>"The doctor did a lot of research and finally, he found out that for some reason, I had a local disease that was once thought to be extinct. Because of that, there were only very little records about it but from what he could gather he managed to pinpoint the cause. Apparently, the disease has something to do with a shock from losing a loved one. The afflicted person shows tendency to get intimate with people of the same gender as the one who induced the disease. It is possible to resist the urge but unfortunately, that has a devastating effect. The brain of the afflicted slowly degenerates and animal urges take over reason. The only way to prevent this effect is by..." Nami didn't finish the sentence but Kaya knew what she meant. It was all very unbelievable but she could think of no reason why would Nami make up such a ridiculous story. It was so unbelievable that it had to be real. The sickly girl furrowed her brow and looked at the other young woman. Nami gulped loudly and hoped that her punishment won't be too severe. However, instead of judgment over her sin, Kaya asked a simple, almost childish question: "So, in short, you must have sex with females, otherwise you turn into a mindless animal?"

The bluntness of the question hit Nami hard and she was left speechless. It sounded very bad when it was worded like that but it was actually true. The navigator blushed and gave a weak nod before staring into the ground in embarrassment. Suddenly, Kaya giggled softly and said: "All right."  
>Nami looked up from the ground and saw the young girl undoing the buttons of her pajama.<br>"W-Wha—" Nami stared in awe as the lady slowly stripped before her.  
>Apparently, her surprise amused Kaya greatly as she giggled again: "I said 'all right'. I'll make love with you. So hurry up and take it off already!"<br>The blonde-haired girl tugged on Nami's pajama impatiently. However, the other girl was still staring off into distance, unable to fully comprehend what is going on. She forced her head to turn towards Kaya and asked in a shaky voice: "I-Is it really alright?"  
>Kaya smiled softly and nodded her head. "Of course it is. It's going to be an interesting experience for me and as you yourself said, there's no other option."<br>The pale girl's words broke the invisible barrier and a huge smile spread on Nami's lips. In one quick move, Nami took off her pajama and crawled into the bed to Kaya. There, she was suddenly greeted by Kaya's lips. It took the orange-haired vixen completely by surprise and before she could react, Kaya's tongue invaded her mouth. Nami reflexively jerked her head back but was stopped by Kaya's hand. The lady of the house gripped the navigator's head tightly and prevented her any escape as she tasted her saliva. It was only then that Nami finally relaxed and kissed Kaya back, forcefully and passionately. Their tongues twisted in a lustful dance as they explored each other's mouth. After several minutes passed, Kaya finally loosened her grip on Nami and broke from the kiss, panting heavily. She smiled at Nami in a mischievous way. "So, how was my first kiss with a girl?"

Nami's mind was clouded and her eyes were becoming glassy. She was lost in the torrent of passion. Common sense has already left her and she became a slave of her body's desires. She lunged at Kaya who screamed quietly in surprise. Nami toppled Kaya on her back and rose herself on the girl. She kissed the young woman quickly and smiled at her devilishly. "It was perfect."  
>Kaya opened her mouth to say something but gasped when Nami suddenly kissed her neck. Slowly and steadily, Nami covered Kaya's neck in kisses. She watched as the pale maiden's body writhed in pleasure and moved her kisses on Kaya's breasts. Nami's tongue traced around Kaya's nipples and the girl squealed in ecstasy. Her mind went blank as she experienced feelings she never knew existed. However, her partner wasn't going to stop. Nami slowly made her way from Kaya's breast towards her private parts, leaving numerous kisses on Kaya's body along the way. She finally reached the girl's opening. Kaya was already wet from all the teasing before but Nami hasn't even started. She licked at the lady's tight slit, savoring the taste of her juices. It was clear from Kaya's reaction that she was nearing her climax. Nami sped up the stimulation and used her fingers to rub the girl's little protrusion. Kaya's gasping and moaning was getting quicker and quicker. And then, Kaya screamed and her body convulsed. At the same time, a trickle of a fluid sprayed from Kaya's little slit into Nami's mouth. She swallowed it and looked at Kaya whose body was still going through intense spasms.<p>

Nami lay beside the blonde-haired girl and stroked her hair gently. After many minutes, Kaya's throbbing finally stopped and she breathed loudly. Her face was red and she could barely move her muscles. Even so, the lady forced her head to turn and faced Nami. She struggled to get the words out of her mouth: "That was amazing. I never felt anything like this. Allow me to return the favor."  
>Before the orange-haired girl could react, Kaya already crawled on top of her body, her head placed between Nami's legs. She started caressing Nami's soft spots using her fingers. The navigator herself was already highly aroused and it didn't take long for her to start moaning loudly in pleasure. Kaya had no idea about woman's physiology so she only rubbed where she could without any aim in particular. However, it might have been because of Kaya's inexperience that Nami was reaching her climax at insane speeds. Resolved not to be the only one, the orange-haired girl used her fingers to stimulate Kaya's crack. At the sudden sensation, Kaya made a loud cry but her fingers didn't stop pleasuring the other girl. Nami knew exactly what sensitive spots to aim for and Kaya's private parts were still sensitive so the pleasure was all that greater. The pale girl felt another climax coming faster than she could stimulate Nami. In a last, desperate attempt, she bit lightly into Nami's little bulge and sucked on it. It had the desired effect and she heard Nami scream in ecstasy as an electrifying wave of pleasure surged through her body over and over. She saw a clear fluid squirt from Nami's slit and heard the navigator's heavy panting behind her. The force of her second climax sapped nearly all of her power and she only barely crawled back next to Nami. Kaya felt a sense of accomplishment in managing to get the other girl to climax so strongly and a warm smile spread across her face as she looked at Nami's gasping face. The navigator turned to Kaya and smiled back at her. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her clothes but Kaya quickly grabbed her arm. "Please, will you stay with me for the night?"<br>Nami blinked in surprise at Kaya's sudden request but she nodded slightly and got back into the bed. Kaya quickly cuddled herself to the orange-haired girl and laid her head on Nami's chest. Nami closed her arms around Kaya's head as she stroked her hair. Before too long, the pale girl was overcome by sleep. Nami closed her eyes and whispered in Kaya's ear before drifting off to sleep as well: "You were amazing, Kaya. You were really great. Know this, Kaya. I will never forget you. I will long for you, forever."


	3. I Will Belong To You, Forever

**I Will Belong To You, Forever**

"Lick them!" The girl ordered, her voice strict and cold.

Below her, kneeling on the ground was her slave girl, bound tightly with rope. It ran around her body in complex manner, accentuating her beautiful figure, with one end laid directly over her crotch and binding her hands together. Every slight movement caused the rope to slide between her legs. Sweat glistened on her body as she leaned forward and extended the tip of her tongue towards the black boots of her master. Slowly, cautiously, the girl trailed her tongue on the full length of the black leather. When she reached the top, she started down again.

"Good, you little slut. You like that, don't you? You should be grateful to me for letting you clean my boots." The voice of her owner was as sharp as a knife.

"Yes mistress. Thank you mistress." The girl said in between her licks.

She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hair and raised her head from the floor. A sudden force pushing her from behind caused her to bury her face in the other girl's crotch. She instinctively tried to back away but the force of her owner's hand kept her head in place.

"Prove your worthiness, you piece of shit. Show me why I should even bother with you." The mistress commanded.

The slave girl started working her tongue on her mistress' slit. She could soon hear the excited moans and gasps of the other girl. She must have been just as aroused. It didn't take long for the moans to become more rapid and shallow. The girl knew her owner is reaching her climax and she stimulated her even more strongly than before. She knew she succeeded in her efforts when she was rewarded by a sprinkle of the other girl's juices. She eagerly gulped down all that got in her mouth but some dripped on the floor as well.

She felt the force on her head weaken so the girl raised her head to look at her mistress. However, instead of praise, she was met with a scowl. In the corner of her eye, she saw something moving fast and before she could determine what the thing was a sharp pain spread across her cheek. The force of the impact was enough to make her topple to the floor where she sprawled, helpless with her hands bound.

"Look at the mess you made on the floor. Clean it!"

"Yes mistress."

The slave girl's face burned from the power of the slap but she felt happy about it. She knew why she was punished. She knew she deserved it. Wasting no time, the girl crawled across the floor to the stained spot and started licking the other girl's juices up. Suddenly, she felt something forcing her head down, making her lips brush the floor.

"Do it more thoroughly! Don't leave a single drop." The mistress said as she rested her boot on the slave's head.

When the slave girl finished, she finally felt the force lift from her head. Before she could move in any direction, she felt her feet lift from the ground. The girl let out a surprised yelp as she was flipped over on her back and her legs were raised up.

"You were a good girl tonight. Time for your reward." The mistress said with her head placed directly between the slave girl's legs.

The owner slowly and sensually circled her tongue around the slave's crack while working her fingers on her protrusion. The slave girl's body shook uncontrollably as waves of pleasure she waited for the whole time took over her body. She felt the climax coming on when suddenly, it stopped. She raised her head and looked questioningly at her mistress.

"Beg me to allow you reach your climax." Her mistress said cruelly.

Without any thinking, the girl started begging and pleading in any way possible. She felt the waves of pleasure gradually subsiding. She knew that if she's not finished soon, she will not be able to reach her climax. Fortunately for her, the mistress was content with the slave girl's begging and continued her stimulation. After few seconds, the girl screamed as waves of pure ecstasy filled her body over and over, seemingly going on forever. After several minutes, the pleasure finally stopped. The girl's body was completely covered in sweat and it took all her might just to breathe.

With great effort, she summoned forth the words she wanted to say.

"That was incredible. This was our best session yet Nami. Thank you."

The navigator who was her mistress just a while ago stroked the girl's blue hair and smiled.

"No, thank you, Vivi. You were absolutely wonderful. You really went all out. I'm glad we have the boat only for ourselves for the day. The boys shouldn't return from the town until night. By the way, did I slap you too hard there? I went a bit overboard. Sorry."

"No, it was okay. I enjoyed it, I truly did. In fact, I'd like it if you were a bit more violent like this in the future as well."

The orange-haired girl blinked in surprise and then laughed softly as she hugged her lover.

"You really are a masochist. What I'm going to do with you."

Nami lowered her head to and locked her lips with Vivi's. Her tongue invaded the mouth of the princess who responded in kind. When they finally parted, huge smiles were spread on their faces. Suddenly, the blue-haired girl giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how much more bold have we become since our first time. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget anything like that? We even got pretty close to being found out because of you."

The navigator stuck out her tongue playfully and winked at the other girl.

Vivi's face turned bright red in a split second.

"That's only because you had totally wrong idea!"

Nami laughed at the blue-haired girl overreaction and rolled on her back.

"Man, I'm tired. We've been going at it the whole day."

Suddenly, her vision was filled with Vivi's big, round eyes.

"Does that mean there won't be another round?"

"Don't give me those puppy eyes, you know I can't resist them," sighed Nami, "Come here, you insatiable little monster."

Nami raised her hand and pushed Vivi's head on her own, sharing a deep kiss. As their tongues intertwined, the navigator's thoughts drifted back to that fateful night.

"Hey Nami, are you asleep yet?" The blue-haired princess whispered.

"No. Why?"

"I can't sleep. Do you mind if we chat a bit?"

"Of course not. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm… you see… I was wondering… well… If you have a boyfriend or something." Vivi whispered the last few words so quietly they were almost inaudible. She was glad it was already dark as she was sure her face is bright red right now.

"Don't have one." Unlike Vivi, Nami was completely relaxed.

"I-I see. You're really pretty so I thought you would have one."

"Vivi, can I tell you a secret? But promise you won't tell anybody, no matter what happens."

The sudden seriousness in Nami's voice made Vivi gulp loudly in tension. She had no idea what to expect but the navigator was her friend and she was sure she could keep any secret.

"I promise."

"The reason why I don't have a boyfriend is that I like girls."

"Eh?"

Vivi blinked in surprise. It took some time for her brain to process what she heard. When she finally got the meaning of Nami's statement, she felt blood rushing to her head.

"I-I see. T-Then… what do you think of me?"

An uncomfortable period of silence filled the room. After what seemed like an eternity, the orange-haired girl whispered softly: "I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on."

Vivi's mind raced with various thoughts and her vision whirled. She wasn't sure if her companion is just joking or being serious. Before she could make any sense of it, Nami spoke again.

"Hey Vivi… what do you think of me?"

The princess looked at the orange-haired girl as she frantically thought about her answer.

"I think you're a really wonderful person. I like you a lot, Nami."

"Then… would you mind kissing me?"

Another long silence.

"I think I wouldn't mind that."

"Vivi…" the navigator said as her breathing became more rugged, "would you mind… having sex with me?"

"If that's what you want Nami, I'll gladly do that."

Upon hearing those words, the orange-haired girl gasped and covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes.

"Vivi! I can't control myself any longer!" Nami said as she cast aside her blanket and crawled to Vivi's futon.

"Nami! What are you doing?" Vivi yelped in surprise.

"Don't worry. You're going to feel good, I promise," the navigator said as she put a finger on her lips in a gesture of silence.

The orange-haired girl quickly raised the shirt of her companion, revealing her small breasts. She put her mouth around Vivi's right nipple and started sucking. As she did this, her other hand slipped into Vivi's panties and stimulated the blue-haired girl's slit. She watched with smile as the princess moaned under her touches but her smile quickly faded as she realized something wasn't right. Vivi's moans sounded strained, not pleasurable and she was not wet at all down there. Nami's face darkened as she pulled her hands back from the other girl's body.

"Vivi… you don't enjoy this at all, do you? Did you just lie to me out of pity or something?"

The blue-haired girl blushed and wiggled her head.

"No, that's not it."

"Stop with the act. You don't have to force yourself."

"No, it's not like that"

"Just admit that you don't like this. It disgusts you, doesn't it? I knew it was too good to be true."

"I'm telling you that's not it!"

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I won't ever touch you again."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Vivi screamed.

"Shhhh. You'll wake the others!" Nami whispered urgently.

They could hear several voices coming from the boys' room. Both girls froze in pace and held their breath, expecting the worst. Eventually, the voices died out and silence once again filled the air. The girls let out deep sighs in relief.

"What do you mean Vivi? It's clear to me you weren't aroused at all."

"Well, you see… I'm…" Vivi said while looking to the ground, "I'm kind of a pervert."

The blue-haired girl was sure Nami's going to hate her now but the navigator only tilted her head in curiosity.

"Pervert? How so?"

Vivi's face was completely red from embarrassment but she summoned all her courage and spoke.

"I… I want to be your slave. I want you to bind me and take away my freedom. I want you to completely dominate me. Ever since I read some books in the forbidden part of the library, I could only think about this."

Nami stared at the princess in surprise for a while before getting up and walking away.

_That's it; she hates me now_, thought Vivi as she kneeled, covering her teary eyes with her hands.

Suddenly, a voice called to her from behind.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Nami? What-"

"Now!"

The sudden intensity of her voice startled Vivi but she still did as instructed. The girl felt something wrap around her wrists and before she could move them, she realized her hands are tied.

The navigator wasted no time and knelt in front of the princess, putting her hand between her legs.

"Now, close your eyes and leave everything to me."

Nami put her hand in Vivi's panties and started rubbing her just like before. However, unlike before, Vivi's reaction was different. Her moans were much more natural this time and Nami noticed with exhilaration that the other girl became wet almost immediately. Using her other hand, Nami gently stroked Vivi's hair to help her relax. Vivi could barely contain the noises coming from her mouth. Suddenly, the princess opened her eyes and looked directly at the other girl.

"N-Nami… could you… could you make me your slave?"

The navigator blinked in surprise at the sudden request but smiled and nodded.

"How's this, you lowly slave? You belong to me and to me only. Your life is mine. You're my slave forever."

The words were just enough to get Vivi over the edge and her body filled with pleasure as she climaxed. She shook violently as waves of ecstasy ran through her over and over. When it finally stopped, the girl's legs were unable to hold her anymore and she collapsed directly into Nami's embrace, panting heavily.

She felt the rope on her hands being undone. No longer supported by the ropes, her arms fell down freely alongside her body. Nami giggled softly and gently wrapped her arms around the blue-haired girl's head. Attracted by the navigator's warmth, Vivi cuddled closely to Nami.

"Thank you, for letting me experience this fantasy of mine. But… I'm sorry you didn't get to receive any pleasure."

"What are you saying? Seeing you reach climax is more than enough for me. Besides, there will be plenty of other nights when you can return the favor."

"You mean we will again-" Vivi asked, surprised by Nami's statement.

"But of course. You're my slave after all, aren't you?" Nami winked at her lover.

For some time, Vivi stared in front of herself, completely stunned by the navigator's proposal. She never imagined that Nami would ever want to repeat her fantasy, not to mention take her as a true slave. Tears of happiness veiled up in Vivi's eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm your slave and you're my mistress. I will belong to you, forever."


	4. I Will Control You, Forever

**_A/N:_** _This chapters is much harsher and graphic than the previous chapters._

_Reader's discretion is advised.  
><em>

**I Will Control You, Forever**

She didn't trust her. No matter what Luffy thought, no matter what bribes she offered, no matter what has happened; Nami didn't trust the black-haired Miss All Sunday AKA the Demon of Ohara, Nico Robin.

Did she really think she could just get on their boat and join them? Did she really think that such cheap trinkets would be enough to bribe the navigator? She took them, of course, but that didn't mean she trusted her. No, Nami still regarded their newest member as their enemy, hiding, and waiting for the best chance to strike.

But the redhead wasn't worried at all. After all, they defeated her once; they could easily do it again. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were all amazing fighters and Nami allowed herself to admit that the rest of the crew, her included, wasn't half bad either. Nami wasn't worried about the presence of an enemy on their boat. She was eager about the fact.

It has already been several days since they set sail and her body ached for Vivi's gentle touch. The blue-haired girl was one of a kind. There wasn't anyone like her before and she was sure that there won't be anyone line that in the future either. For all eternity, the young princess will occupy the most precious spot in Nami's heart.

Yet, regardless of her feelings, her body was merciless. Maybe it was because she spent so many beautiful nights with Vivi, but her condition was worsening quicker than usual. She had to get her hands on a female - any would do - and fast. Luckily for her, there was a ripe one sleeping in the same room as her. It was just a matter of plucking her at the right time.

* * *

><p>Nami chose the time when they docked at a small harbor to resupply. The whole crew, sans Robin and herself, were out shopping. The black-haired woman was leaning on the railing on the deck, reading a book. It was probably the best chance she was going to get, Nami thought. She approached the avid reader and told her to go to the girls' cabin to see something interesting. Her curiosity piqued, Nico Robin followed the short-haired girl into the cabin. Right after she entered, Nami slammed the door shut and locked them before pulling a curtain over the small window. The room was now lit only by the three oil lamps the navigator placed there before.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Robin asked calmly, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"If you wish to stay on this boat, you'll have to fulfill one condition of mine. I'm sure you have noticed I can control our stupid captain rather easily, so you can be sure I will go through with it," Nami threatened. Blackmail was one of her specialties and more often than not, it proved to be a very useful tool, exploiting people's fears and secrets.

The older woman frowned but her voice remained calm and composed when she spoke.

"What is this condition?" she asked, going straight to the point.

Nami decided not to beat around the bush either.

"You will surrender your body to me, at any time I please, to do whatever I please," the navigator blurted out, awaiting the other woman's reaction.

There was a period of silence as Robin thought the offer over. Finally, she reached her decision and giggled.

"I refuse," she said with a smirk.

"Wha-" Nami shouted but her mouth was suddenly covered by a hand, which, as Nami shockingly realized, was growing out of her shoulder.

"You will surrender your body to me," Nico Robin said and a cruel grin appeared on her face.

Nami was caught completely in surprise. She hadn't expected such a reaction, much less the devious attack. Before she could move in any way, more arms sprouted all over her body, grabbing her tightly and immobilizing her. Even more arms grew from the ground below her and held her legs in place with steel-like strength. She screamed in panic but all that came out was a quiet, muffled sound. Her body was held tightly, as if she was a wrapped mummy and she couldn't budge her arms even an inch.

The voluptuous woman chuckled at the sight and slowly walked towards the captive girl, enjoying every second if the sight. She leaned to the redhead's ear and whispered.

"I'm in control now. Your whole body belongs to me and I will do whatever I want with it."

With amusement, she watched fear and horror reflect in the navigator's eyes. Doubtlessly, she was afraid that she might die. Robin could feel the girl was trembling, although she was held too tightly for it to be noticeable. True enough, it would be laughably easy for the devil user to snap the girl's spine and kill her on the spot, but luckily for Nami, her captor had no such intentions.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the orange-haired gal felt something cold touch the skin of her breasts, causing her to yelp in surprise, but, just like before, the sound came out muffled. The experienced seductress easily recognized the sensation on her own body. A pair of hands appeared under her shirt, fondling her breasts wildly. The redhead felt blood rush in her cheeks as she became more and more aroused. Her mind was telling her to fight but her body just wanted to relax and enjoy the sensation. Robin's fingers flicked and rolled the navigator's tender nipples until they were hard and bulging through the girl's t-shirt - Nami didn't like wearing bras as they usually crushed her chest unpleasantly.<p>

However, that was only the overture and both of them knew that very well. Nami wondered what's going on when the black-haired devil placed her conjured hands directly on the front of the girl's bosom, but soon all became clear. Suppressed moans escaped from the hand covering the navigator's mouth as she squirmed in ecstasy over the new and unusual pleasure. Mouths have appeared on the palms of the hands and they wrapped their lips around the redhead's small buds, sucking and nibbling them. At the same time, the hands tugged and moved the short-haired girl's breasts around, causing the nipples to bounce unpredictably around in the mouths, producing an intense sensation that spread all through Nami's body.

Yet, despite how strong the sensation was, it wasn't enough to drive the nymph over the edge. She was panting and gasping heavily but she didn't come even close to a release. Just as she was getting used to the feelings and her mind was starting to function normally again, it happened.

At first, it was just a small tingling. She felt something little wiggle inside her but something didn't feel right. She didn't feel anything on her outer entrance, yet there was clearly something inserted deep inside. No, that wasn't it. With horror, Nami realized that it wasn't inserted in her, it appeared in her. She tried to flex her muscles to expulse the foreign body but it was useless. The sensation was new for Robin as well. She experimented in various ways over time, with many different women, but she never actually tried projecting a finger inside her partner. It felt strange but it was a pleasant kind of strange. Then, she got an idea.

Nami had no idea what happened but it ran over her like a tidal wave. She felt the thin thing inside rapidly expand and bulge, which by itself sent impulses of pleasure throughout her body, but when it started moving, she knew she was done for. The girl felt filled to the limit as she shook so violently that she broke the grip on a few arms that were holding her. However, Nami was long past the state of functionality. Her legs weren't supporting her weight anymore and were it not for the numerous and connected hands holding her, she would have crumpled to the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mind filled with a white void. The feelings were so intense she was barely able to breathe, half-gasping for air, half-moaning in pleasure.

It worked much better than the Demon of Ohara expected. Although it was taxing and required great concentration on her part, the idea proved to be a huge success. She used her powers to duplicate her tongue all around her finger and then created more tongues on those that already existed until she felt she has filled the captive girl sufficiently. The reaction was overwhelming, much more than she thought it'd be. Well then, what would happen if she twisted it a bit...?

Nami let out a huge scream inside the hand as her insides spun around, her body exploding in an orgasmic wave of pleasure. She has reached the climax, overcame it and continued way beyond it. She entered a state between unconsciousness and utter bliss. Her shorts soaked completely wet with her juices almost immediately and, when the arms holding her disappeared, she fell down to the floor, creating a not-so-small puddle below her. Over and over, her body twitched and shook, sending waves upon waves of pleasure in her body. It took over ten minutes for Nami's body to stop convulsing and her mind return to her.

* * *

><p>For the whole time, Nico Robin was watching her handiwork, amused and intrigued at the same time. She has explored a woman's body in ways others will never be able to but this was her first time seeing something like that. It was exciting and the black-haired seductress had to admit it made her quite horny herself. She rubbed herself through her pants over the navigator's quivering body and allowed herself a small, quiet orgasm. It was short and sweet, just like always.<p>

Somehow, her stubborn pride and desire to maintain an image of cool and composed beauty caused her to hold back on her own pleasure, even though she went all out on the others. Her mind wandered back to her adventures in Alabasta when she still worked for Crocodile. There was no shortage of beautiful girls and women of all ages, some younger, some older; some more experiences, some more innocent; some willing, some resisting. In the end, they all succumbed to her, just like this one. Yet another conquest of the long-haired seductress.

But fate had a nasty surprise in store for Robin. She was so shrouded in her own thoughts and memories that she didn't notice at all when Nami finally came back to her senses. The navigator found herself lying on the floor, soaked and completely confused. Yet the confusion lasted only few seconds. Renewed by the touch of another woman, her mind was as brilliant as ever and she was quickly starting to make sense of things. Her memory was hazy since the time she felt something squirm inside her but it wasn't that hard to connect the dots. She carefully raised her head and looked at Robin, who was still deep in thought. Suddenly, a wave of rage dwelled up in the redhead's chest. The woman in front of her has humiliated her, took control from her and violated her without her consent. She raped her and stripped her of any dignity and the whole time, Nami was utterly helpless against the long-haired demon. It vexed the navigator immensely and she felt her vision redden with rage. Any discomfort and pain in her body disappeared and were replaced by pure adrenalin and desire to exact her revenge. All her mental barriers shattered and any morality she may have left has dissipated. She wanted to get back at her violator, no matter what the cost may be.

* * *

><p>She lifted herself up slightly on her hands and knees, bending her back like a predator stalking its prey. By the time Nico Robin realized what was going on, Nami was already in the air, leaping towards the woman. The cartographer landed squarely on Robin's chest, knocking her down to the ground. The impact caught the archeologist unprepared and she crashed down, hitting her head hard on the wooden floor. The world spun around her and she couldn't focus her vision properly. Her dizzied mind was only vaguely aware of the fact that Nami has positioned herself over her body, looking directly in her face.<p>

"I will ruin you for what you have done to me," the orange-haired girl said through gritted teeth and roughly jammed her hand in the woman's pants, and moments later, her panties.

For the first time in her life, Nami was touching another woman not with the desire to make her feel good, but with the desire to destroy her. There was no gentleness left in the girl's mind. There was no passion. There was no love. Mercilessly, she rammed two fingers inside the dazed woman, causing her to scream loudly in pain.

The sharp pain of having her opening forcefully stretched way past what she was used to cleared Nico Robin's head a little bit but her sacred place hurt so much that she couldn't focus properly and defend herself. Even her arms felt weak as she pointlessly pushed against the cartographer, who didn't move from her place. Despite having much more experience with woman than many people will have in their life time, the Demon of Ohara was still a virgin. She gave out pleasure in more than generous doses but never allowed anybody to touch her and the only time she did touch herself, it was only a gentle massage. Never did she try inserting anything inside her, fearing the unknown. Although she put on bravado in front of people, when it came to her body, she was still a timid little scared girl. And now, something was violently entering her body against her will, tearing her up.

Nami saw with satisfaction that the long-haired woman didn't like it at all, writhing in pain. Pressing a bit further, the tips of the redhead's fingers bumped into something that surprised her. Against all odds, her hymen was still intact. How she managed to get so vicious and wild while still remaining a virgin herself was something that baffled Nami greatly. Yet, as confused as she was, it didn't induce any pity or compassion. Her conscience has already left her and she no longer considered any consequences of her actions. If anything, it only made Nami happier to learn she will be able to inflict further pain and humiliation on the object of her tremendous hate.

Without any remorse, the orange-haired girl pulled her fingers a little bit, only to allow her room for two more, inserting a total of four fingers inside. Even though she had them deep only to their tips, the archeologist cried in pain, tears flowing down the sides of her face, and slammed her fists repeatedly into the navigator's body. However, the constant torment has left her weakened and her blows were less annoying than flies for the insane cartographer.

Strongly, Nami pushed her hand forward, slowly stretching the woman's incredibly tight opening. She felt tremendous pressure and resistance from all directions and it took all her strength just to force her fingers an inch deeper. The black-haired woman was crying loudly, her tears forming a small puddle below her head, and as the navigator pushed deeper, Robin let out inhuman shrieks and howls of agony. Never before did she wish to die so strongly like she did right now but there was no chance of that happening. The pain was excruciating and intense. She wished to lose consciousness but she was too aware of her torment for that to happen. She screamed and shouted as loud as she could, she kicked her legs and swung her arms around, she struggled to free herself, but none of that happened.

"P-Please. Stop," Robin said with great effort but it only served to provoke the navigator further.

"Shut up! You deserve this!" Nami said and quickly swung her other hand, slapping the woman hard across her face.

The impact shook Robin's vision and robbed her of the last ounces of strength she could have had. Immediately following this, the redhead leaned towards her and forcefully kissed her. The cartographer's tongue violently pried open the violated woman's lips and invaded her mouth, mercilessly exploring every nook and cranny. Somehow, the archeologist still had enough resistance left to try and push Nami's tongue out of her mouth using her own but it didn't occur to her to try and bite down.

It didn't hurt her physically, but it destroyed her emotionally. Robin was always the one who was in control; she was the one who dictated what was going to happen at what pace. And now, she was being violated in two ways at once, in addition to the unbearable physical pain. But Nami wasn't done as she pushed her fingers further down into the crying woman's body, fighting for every inch of progress.

Nami decided not to prolong it anymore. She placed her other hand on top of Robin's head, almost petting her, to add to the humiliation, and, more importantly, to have a leverage for what she was about to do. Pushing down the archeologists head, she shoved her other hand up with all the strength she had. She felt the woman underneath her squeal into her mouth and kick around wildly as the navigator overcame the last bit of resistance and pushed her fingers even deeper, where they encountered a thin barrier, but that soon gave in as well. She felt a warm liquid pour over her fingers as the black-haired woman violently trashed about, almost shaking Nami off. The redhead spread and wiggled her fingers around for a bit, which, much to her amusement, sent jolts of pain through the archeologist's body. After a while, Nami finally broke the kiss and, with one quick move, slid her fingers out of the woman's opening and, by extension, her panties and pants. With her mouth free, Robin let out a long, loud, ear-piercing shrill, that surely could not have been produced by human vocal chords, Nami thought. She looked at her hand, which glistened with bright red blood and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The once-proud archeologist curled into a fetal position, crying and sobbing. She let out a retching sound and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor below her. She had nowhere near enough strength to stand and she couldn't do anything as her own stomach juices mixed with the pool of tears and soaked into her hair and clothing. She bawled like a little child, whose favorite toy was taken away. In a sense, her mind has reverted to a child-like state, a protective mechanism to avoid any further damage to the already shattered mind. Or perhaps she has always been a little helpless child, trying to mask it by being cool and level-headed.<p>

Even in her pitiful state, the sight of the poor, broken and violated woman didn't produce any empathy in Nami. She felt a sense of satisfaction, a sense of self-righteous justice, however twisted it may have been. She grabbed a handful of the long silky black hair that wasn't dirtied by the mixture on the ground and used it to thoroughly wipe the blood from her hand.

"You're not in control. I am. You never were. Now, you will remember your place and from now on, you'll do exactly what I tell you. Without me, you're nothing. Every breath you take is only because of me, understand? Because I control you," she said coldly.

Leaving Robin shuddering and crying on the floor, she turned around and headed out to the closet to change her clothes, soaked with her own juices and, at some parts, little bloodied as well. As she did so, she spoke quietly, but loud enough for the weeping woman to hear.

"I will control you, forever."


End file.
